Welcome to Hollywood
by Awkward Alex
Summary: Jess Olsen gets into a horrible accident & forgets everything that occurred in the past 2 yrs including their trip to California. When her grandmother wants to see her, the Olsens go to California again. So what can another chance encounter lead to?
1. Prologue

So I decided to write another story. Yay! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and for any of you who read The One sorry sorry about not updating but I've been busy and this summer I'm definitely going to finish it I hope. Sorry about my bad grammar.

**Welcome to Hollywood**

**Prologue**

We thought nothing bad would happen, since we were just two teenagers driving (not me) home from a school play. But when that green light went my life was ruined.

My best friend, Cathy, went at the right speed driving along the intersection. All of a sudden this black vehicle zoomed toward my friend's car. Basically the man in that automobile broke the law and for that, we had to pay.

Bright lights were everywhere and I could hear police cars rushing into the scene. Some people screamed ...especially me.

Cathy died that day, but I don't know who she is. My parents forced me to go. They said that I got amnesia and that I forgot everything that occurred in the past two years. Especially our trip to California last summer (**I think that's when they went**). My sister Sara refuses to tell me anything because she thinks that I don't need to know. What a great sister!

Anyway, the doctor's say that I'll remember but it will take time, obviously. It's not like I can go to sleep tonight and wake up tomorrow with every memory that I don't have now. But now my grandma wants to see me again so I guess I'm going to California, again.

So how was it? Hopefully okay. I know that it was short but I'm going to try to make the first chapter longer. Oh and please review. Alex :)


	2. Chapter 1

Hey peoples. I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but last year I wrote the next chapter, read it over and then realized it was crap. So here's the rewritten chapter one. I will try to keep up and not take so long. Oh and I am writing chapter 15 for the one, which _will _be the last chapter. Hope you enjoy! And please review.

**Chapter One **

"Mom, why must I go? As the doctor said I'm in 'fragile condition'," I whined. Honestly, I didn't want to leave Michigan.

"Because sweetheart, your grandmother is extremely worried. Besides you know how she is, a simple phone call won't suffice," my mom laughed. Ha ha, very funny.

"Then why not Skype? She can see me, I'll see her, we talk end of story," I beamed at my brilliant plan, unfortunately my mom looked disappointed.

"Why are you so against going to California, Jessica?"

"What if I met someone and we became amazing friends and I won't even remember his or her name. What do you think would happen if we see each other again? And I cannot just ignore that person because it's rude. So what should I do, mom?"

"Jessica, I understand what you're speaking of but we _are_ going to California and that's final!" I angrily stomped up the stairs and into my room.

Suddenly Sara strutted into my room and then began rambling about her new boyfriend and Christopher Wilde. I love my sister, I really do, but at times like these I just go to my happy place.

"Jess? JESS! Did you even listen to me?" what did she expect from me, to go all gaga over some arrogant celebrity?

"No."

"Why because everything I say is too wilde for you? Now that you're dating him—"Sara instantly stopped, realizing her mistake.

"Um, yes actually—wait... What?" my older sister looked around nervously.

"Nothing, I didn't mean you, because obviously your taste in guys is just wrong. I mean you'd never go for Christopher Wilde, teen heartthrob. Right?"

"Right," something was off, and I was determined to get the truth out of her.

"Well bye, I'm off to shop."

"Sara, didn't you just go to the mall last week?" I questioned.

"Exactly," she answered.

**Sorry guys that it's so short but I wanted at least something to be posted and I also couldn't think of anything else. Next chapter will be in Christopher's POV Review :) **


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys I know chapter one was short but I needed that to be posted so there was something else. Anyways this is gonna be in Chris' POV so enjoy and please review. Alex :) Oh and some parts the characters are slightly OOC.

**Chapter Two **

Christopher's POV

I was going mental. Jessica hadn't called me in a few weeks and I was getting worried. I decided on messaging her, but if she was reading or doing something she would probably get mad. While I was contemplating the possibilities of what could have happened, Stubby busted through the door and had a look of sadness on his face.

"Stubby, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Your girlfriend doesn't know who you are," he stated plainly.

"Why wouldn't she? I mean I _am_ famous,"

"No dude, you don't get it. Sara just called and said that J got amnesia,"

"WHAT!" I screamed, and then fainted.

(Jess POV)

After the dull and boring plane ride, my parents, Sara, and I were off to my grandmother's house.

"So, Sara what did you mean by '_now that your dating him-'_? I was kind of confused and didn't really understand," I innocently questioned.

"You'll know in time, little one. You'll know in time," Sara was starting to freak me out, talking in riddles, being suspicious, and trying to hide something.

"But why can't I know now?"

"Because by you understanding everything in this moment will ruin all that is to come" Sara advised wisely.

Wow. I can't believe she became so smart, maybe it's her boyfriend.

"Whatever, Sara."

"Hey do you want to go to the tar pits?" she asked.

"Why would you ever want to go there?" I think she's going crazy or something.

"Who cares? Come on, let's just go."

"Fine, okay alright I'm coming," I replied.

**CHRISTOPHER'S POV**

"Chris?"

"Chrissy?"

"Christopher?"

"Christopher Wilde?"

"CHRISTOPHER!"

"What?" I stood up instantly.

"You know, you're extremely lucky to have me as your best friend," Stubby said.

"Oh and why is that?"

"Dude, I just caught you when you were about to fall and I know where your petite amie is going," his face lit up like a little child at Christmas when he finished that sentence.

"What does that mean, exactly?" it isn't my fault I only spoke English.

"It means..." Oh no, he's going all smart ass on me. "That I know where your girlfriend, sorry I meant ex-girlfriend is," Stubby stated.

"Alexis? Why would I ever want to see her again?" what was Stubby playing at?

"Well obviously I didn't mean her; she's like the devil in Prada, or the demon of Gucci," Stubby shuddered while mentioning her.

"I don't have any freaking ex-girlfriends except her! And when we broke up, it was like I could hear the birds chirping again, and see flowers blooming. I was so happy that day."

"Um...actually you do," I stared at him, wondering if his sanity was still intact. "You see, Jessica doesn't remember that you two were dating so, yeah. She probably still thinks that you're a self absorbed, arrogant, jerk that you used to be," I heard him mumble something else, but couldn't quite understand it.

"What did you say?" I questioned.

"Uh, nothing."

"You did say something after your rant Stubby," I tried again.

"No I didn't, you're just jealous that you don't have super ninja hearing like moi."

"Okay, whatever makes you happy and I am not jealous," I huffed angrily.

After an hour of arguing...

"Fine, you win."

"Thank you, thank you. I'd like to thank my mom for giving birth to me, my dad for my amazing upbringing, my two crazy sisters for teaching me all about girls, and my best friend Christopher Wilde who has always been there for me, especially now when I need a car-" I couldn't take it anymore, so I threw a pillow at his head.

"It slipped," I said innocently. Stubby just glared at me.

"Right, I almost forgot. I know where two lovely ladies are going this afternoon," he smiled.

"Where?"

"The tar pits," Stubby had this evil looking smile covering his face.

"Wha- YOU'RE INSANE! THERE IS NO FREAKING WAY THAT I AM GOING THERE! WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR? WHAT _DO _YOU WEAR TO THE TAR PITS? AND NOT TO MENTION, THE SMELL IS HORRID," I yelled.

"Oh come on, your over exaggerating," he stated.

"No I am not! I'm the only sane one here and if there was a vote on this issue I'd probably, Stubby? Stubby what are you doing? STUBBY! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I know this is another short chapter but I wanted you guys to have an update. I am so sorry for not writing this earlier, I feel horrible. But I hope that this will lift your spirits up and I'm not quitting the story, I just take forever to update, which isn't a good thing. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and here's something from the next one. =) Alex.

"_I still can't believe you made me wear this, I look like I'm from a Lady Gaga video, or the loony bin," whined._

"_Oh stop it, you look great. Trust me when I say that I know my stuff," yeah right the only thing you know is about yourself._

"_Are you sure, I mean people are looking at me funny," I honestly hate staring, I've always been this way since I was little. _


	4. Chapter 3

Hello it's me again. :D Anyways, here's the next chapter and when you're done reading just click on the review button and review, only if you want to. But honestly, if you don't I'll come looking for you just like those Stride commercials. Oh and some of these places I've never been to, but I might just say some things to make the story flow even if it's not true. And some characters are OOC. Also I'm just putting some things in there to make it flow. And because I have writers block for certain things I'm going to make this chapter into two parts. It'll still be chapter 3 and 4 but just two parts that should have been one. Oh and sometimes I might not say who's POV it is but don't worry you smart amazing people will know.

**Chapter Three**

(Jess' POV)

Before heading towards the tar pits Sara made me change my clothes for a second time that day I now wore dark jean capris, a reddish tank top and a grey vest with a lace racer back and trim. Knowing that if I changed she had to too, we stayed even longer at home until she came out ready to go in a hot pink tank with ruffles in the middle, floral shorts, and brown gladiators. Apparently everyplace has a specific outfit according to my sister.

She then dragged me all the way to the car, telling everyone that we were heading to the tar pits. First thing you would see in California are the tar pits? Not exactly what I wanted to see. Why couldn't we just go stalk Christopher Wilde? I mean he's bound to go to better looking places than there.

As Sara was driving, 'Hero' by my _favourite _pop star came on and my sister started screaming the lyrics like a prayer. While she was singing my mind went blank and in my mind I faintly heard someone playing the song like it was live. Maybe Sara forced me to a concert with her? I shook my head thinking my unconscious just made it up.

I guess I spaced out for the entire trip there because when I looked up the car wasn't moving and Sara had this weird look on her face.

"Are you okay, Sara?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Sara yelled. Oh. That's why.

"I'm sorry Sara, I don't know what happened. It's like my mind just went blank," I told her honestly.

"Alright... but be careful. If you just space out in public and don't know what's going on, who knows what strangers could take advantage of you," she warned.

"But aren't we going to stay together?" I frowned.

"Obviously! Just in case I get distracted. You know me, Jess. Come on let's go," I never understood how she could change topics so quickly.

"Are you sure she's going to be here?" I asked

"Have I ever been wrong?" Stubby asked, giving me that look.

"Actually you have. Remember that time-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You don't have to go into the specifics," he said.

"I might as well, since you always think that I don't have a good reason, but I really do," I stated.

"Whatever, let's start working on your wooing skills."

"What wooing skills? I'm perfectly fine with the ladies," I said while smiling at some girls that smiled back.

"Them yes, Jessica no. Remember Chris she hates you, you're a jerk to her at this point, and all that had happened didn't. So yes we need to work on your wooing _Jessica Olsen _skills."

"I was fine just being myself the first time, so why wouldn't it work the second?" I asked.

"Because things never occur the same way twice," he said.

"Don't go all Narnia on me now!"

"Have no fear my friend. I'm not the person to pull it off; I'd have to be British and blonde/dark brunette."

"Oh thank goodness, I honestly thought you were lost to the evil side of all those nerds that fall for the mystical, Lord of the Rings type," I sighed.

"Actually Narnia can and cannot be a part of that group so yeah."

"I don't think now is the right time to discuss this, besides there they are now," I pointed to two girls walking along the fence.

"Good luck," Stubby said taking off.

"What? Wait! Where are you going?" I yelled.

"To have fun," he smiled back at me.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT MY WOOING SKILLS?"

"You said you were fine," he replied.

Ugh. Why'd I have to say that?

(Jess' POV)

Sara just left me stranded there in the middle of the sidewalk to jump into a guy's arms. What a nice older sister.

I was about to follow her when some sandy blonde stepped in front of me.

"Excuse me," I said trying to get around. Of course it failed.

"Hey," this mystery guy spoke.

"Sorry but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, so if you'll excuse me-"

"But I'm not a stranger, Jessica."

"How did y-you know my name?" I stammered.

"Because we met last summer. You and I became friends."

"Alright," I was already suspicious of this guy.

"If we were friends then surely you can tell me your name, right?"

"Wouldn't you remember?"

"My memory's a little hazy."

"Okay, my name is..."

DUN DUN DUN

Oh I love cliff hangers although sometimes I suck at them but its 2 in the morning right now and yeah. That should also explain why the last little bit sucked, but what can you do?

Anyways next week I'm going to be on vacation so hopefully I'll have time to post part two of this chapter that should have been one but since I have writers block and I want you guys to keep reading I'll post it like this.

Also who is this mystery guy that Jess just met? Could it be Chris? Or someone else? Stay tuned for the next update.

And that little bit of info or those two lines I wrote last chapter are going to be in the story I just don't know when. Please review, you guys are awesomesauce.

Alex


End file.
